


魏先生吃兔兔

by daxie



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxie/pseuds/daxie





	魏先生吃兔兔

魏先生的妻子是一位兽人，还是兔族，长得白白净净身量纤细，一对长耳朵支棱在头顶，魏先生喜欢摸，小妻子大部分时间都随他吃豆腐，摸了耳朵还要摸腿，兔族的发情期不固定，常年都处于易挑逗的体质，难免走火，魏先生乐意见到兔子控制不住软绵绵倒在他身上的样子，总趁机讲几句淫言浪语，小妻子面上泛起红，他无力与天性抵抗，况且又很是信任老公，讲得过分了就咬魏先生脖子一口，连牙印都留不下来，反而被抓住小辫子，魏先生拿他咬人大做文章，小妻子被强迫着跪在厕所隔间，用嘴巴替手服务那根挺直的东西，妻子虽然不忿但含在口腔里还是小心翼翼避免牙齿碰到，结婚前妻子没学过这些技巧，他总是享受的一方，做爱的时候先生做足了所有准备，体贴又温柔，谁想到魏先生婚后越发不当人，让他试乱七八糟的地点，一开始是家里的客厅，魏先生用手指让小妻子高潮了一次又一次，眼泪流了满脸，神志不清的抱紧先生手臂求他绕过自己，然后还让他学会口交，用先生的东西练习，兔子的嘴唇不像一般男性那样薄，它们柔软而丰润，被撑得鼓鼓的时候显得有几分艳丽，像现在一样小妻子熟练的把口腔当成阴茎套子，嘴唇在肉棒上摩擦，他偶尔亲吻下面的囊带，辅以手指腹轻柔的磨蹭，“可以了”头顶传来先生的声音，小妻子被拉着胳膊站了起来，他浑身只剩下一件白衬衫，一眼就看出来下面糟糕的状况，兔族很容易发情，妻子对此也懊恼不已，此刻他腿间可见水痕，从股缝流出来，魏先生顺着他大腿摸进去，两根手指插进穴口，兔子腰都软了呜咽着想靠在他身上，却被魏先生的大手扶正，依然保持站立的姿势，“先让你去一次好不好”，话毕穴里手指开始活动起来，呈剪刀状打开兔子的肉穴，淫液马上得了机会似的顺着手腕淌下来，手指戳刺内壁的感觉不好受，尤其碰到最敏感的凸起，手指几乎是残忍的碾过去，妻子一下弓起腰红润嘴唇张得大大的，无声的高潮了，肉茎喷出浊液，魏先生搂住妻子，他的大腿因为过于剧烈的快感还在发抖，完全被控制着换了一个姿势，他们的站位对调，现下是妻子坐在马桶上，只不过姿势要极具情色意味得多，趁着妻子还没缓过神，魏先生掐着他一边膝窝，这下妻子的秘密领地一览无余，那里紧致湿热，他抵达过许多次，先是龟头，妻子又流泪了，下垂眼蓄满了泪水，他颤抖着求先生慢一些，可并没有得到照顾，男性的阴茎粗暴的全力填满了兔子的肉洞，未做停留，大开大合肏干着软肉，他干得舒服了还不忘坏心的叮嘱妻子叫太大声小心引来其他人，兔子哭得更凶了，声音断断续续，还是听话的自己捂住了嘴巴，发泄的时候他的性器依然埋在深处，精液喷薄出来，兔子乖顺的接受了内射，魏先生在他垂下来的绒绒耳朵上亲了一口，“你要给我怀上小兔子了”


End file.
